Something About the Rain
by Setalina Muro
Summary: Rainy days always brought things like that to mind.  Simple moments back when life was unbelievably easy and it seemed nothing could ever change it.  Oneshot hinted SxS


**Something About the Rain  
**

**Summary:** Rainy days always brought things like that to mind. Simple moments back when life was unbelievably easy and it seemed nothing could ever change it. One-shot hinted SxS

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any places, people and/or other things you are familiar with from the show or anything else. This plot, however, and all other plots posted under this user name, is mine.

**A/N:** I wrote this at work. Haha, right? Yeah.sort of . Seeing as how I'm not supposed to be doing any 'anime crap' on this computer. Ah. Anyway. Just a short little drabble. It rained the other day and the idea just sort of caught in my head.

**Notes on the Story: **

I always saw Seto's birthmother as being the doting, emotional type who constantly gave hugs and kisses. Rather like Tohru Honda's mother from Fruits Basket…except without the gang past and the whole 'dating a student teacher' thing. " And not quite as spastic.

* * *

**Something About the Rain**

* * *

There are some things that a person can never forget. They are simple things; they changed no one's destiny; influenced nothing but a person's heart. But they happened. And that is what is important in the end… 

Rainy days always brought things like that to mind. Simple moments back when life was unbelievably easy and it seemed nothing could ever change it.

He gazed out into it, looking down on the softly lit city of lights. Streaks of rain trailed down the large pane of glass, blurring some of them. It was cool beneath his fingertips as he touched it slightly, trailing the path of a droplet as it raced passed.

After a few moments, a clap of thunder was heard and he turned from the downpour with a sigh. There was too much to be done to take time now to reminisce in the wake of the sudden summer storm.

It had been blistering hot for days. The storm was beyond a relief for the smoldering city. Yet for Seto Kaiba it seemed to be more to him than that. It was a fragmented memory that barely hovered on his conscious. Something he could so easily forget… as long as the sun was shining.

His fingers flexed against the keyboard, numbers, graphics, and jumbled letters staring at him. His pace was slower, restricted by the rhythm of the rain, but his mind raced still, although it held none of the figures before him in its bowels.

After a few minutes, he sat back with an annoyed sigh, tilting his chair to stare at the ceiling. The sound of the rain was the only thing to be heard in the large office, drumming against the glass. His eyes closed slowly.

Sometimes he could close his eyes and see her standing there. It was the rain that brought it about, of course. Only when it was raining could he vividly recall her profile. Her hair was brown, like his, and she wore it in long ringlets that hugged her face; her eyes were a light grey, so like Mokuba's that he could look at his little brother and see her there.

"Mother…" he breathed.

It was days like this she had loved. Days where the rain poured and seemed as if it would never stop.

And it was rainy days that always drew him back…

"_Oh no!"_

"_Seto?" There was panic edging on her voice as quick footsteps moved toward him. "What's wrong, darling?" _

"_Mother," he pouted pathetically. "It's raining. I can't go out and play." _

_The young woman breathed a sigh of relief and slowed her frantic pace, wiping her hands calmly on the apron that hung from her waist as she rounded the corner. Her young son, almost five years old, stared broodingly out the sliding glass door, two small hands pressed against the pane. She eyed him lovingly, a small smile on her sweet face. _

"_Why can't you play inside today, Seto?" she asked. _

_He cast her a condescending look. "Because I want to play __outside__," he scoffed. _

_She knelt down beside him and began to run her fingers softly through his thick brown hair. _

"_I hate rain," he continued to rant. "It's stupid and wet and…and…stupid!" _

_She kissed his head gently. "Now that's not nice at all. How do you suppose the rain would feel, hearing you say such mean things?" _

_He tilted his head at her, dumbfounded. "The rain doesn't have feelings…does it?" _

"_Of course not," she laughed, hugging him close to her. "But there's nothing bad about the rain, really." _

_A glowered at her affection, looking at her with pursed lips. "What's so great about it then?" _

"_It makes mud-"_

"_Which I don't like." _

"_You used to." _

"_Mother, I am a so…so…"_

"_Sophisticate."_

"_Yes. Thank you. Sophisticate and I do not play in mud." _

_She giggled into her hand. "What about flowers then? Do you like the flowers the rain helps grow, Seto?"_

"…_I like them if they're pretty and I can bring them for you." _

"_Aww. You're the sweetest thing." She flung her arms around him again, and he squirmed, laughing. _

_A few moments later, she stood up. "I'm going to go check on your brother."_

"_Okay," Seto consented, looking out the window again. "Well…I guess it isn't __too__ bad. The rain I mean." _

_She placed her hands on his shoulders, squeezing them comfortably for a moment. "Look at it this way: it'll stop raining soon. It always has to stop some time…" _

Seto's eyes fluttered open, a soft smile still on his face. He cocked his head slightly as he noticed a figure in the room with him, looking out the large window.

"You'd been quiet for a while," she said, not looking at him. "I was wondering if something was wrong. This is a nice view," she added, touching the pane.

"Just the rain," he murmured, standing up. He moved to stand behind her, his hand rising to ghost her auburn hair.

A smile touched her face. "You never were able to work during it, were you?" she asked, leaning back into him. His head came to rest on her shoulder, one arm snaking around her waist.

"No," he answered. "Not really."

"Don't worry," she said. "It'll stop raining soon."

He smiled and kissed her neck softly.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Why?" She turned around to face him, her honey-colored eyes drawing in his own. He put his hands on either side of her, encasing her.

"I'm not sure," he said, leaning in and brushing his lips against hers. "There's just something about the rain."

* * *

**The End**

**A/N:** Yup. Just a nice little Seto childhood drabble with a sprinkling of Silentshipping on top. A very subtle, yet appeasing take on things, I believe. Hope you got a little bit of an 'awww' out of it. Please review.

Lina


End file.
